The Rest of My Life
by PureNaruTitans
Summary: I guess I should type this up for a couple of reasons, the easiest being I'm about to graduate high school, the obvious being, I'm about to start the days to the rest of my life, but the hardest one is I don't know where I'm going.
1. Forward

I guess I should type this up for a couple of reasons, the easiest being I'm about to graduate high school, the obvious being, I'm about to start the days to the rest of my life, but the hardest one is I don't know where I'm going.

Everyone thinks I'm selfish, they think like most girls with families of two parents a sibling and a few pets in their own house must have it all together. That's only in this town. My worth does not mean anything anywhere else. That sounds low self esteem like but it's true. I have very little worth to the rest of the world. I'm a mutt for crying out lout, a breed between the most unknown races out their in this world.

I barely know who I am. I fight to not break a thin line everyday that I know as my morals. Some days I may lose but most days I barely make it out alive.

I'm losing topic, I'm sorry where was I at? Oh right, I am graduating high school. The rest of my life is no longer a mirror I can gaze up and see the outcome from what I make myself as, it is a sheer layer of glass that does not tell me until the last minute of when things are to appear. I just pray that it does not shatter.

But this is my thread that holds me above freezing water. It is weak but does it's job. I believe if I have to write on events, if I have to reflect then maybe hopefully I won't have as much to regret as I have led myself with these past years. Because I did not make it out of high school without catching a few scars and I'm sure I won't make it to my last day without suffering wounds.

To anyone who is daring to read this, I ask that you not judge me, don't judge me at least not until the end.

**A/N Hey everyone this is a crossover story I am writing between Teen Titans and Young Justice. I hope you like it, it's teens reaching their breaking point from kids to adults.**


	2. Chapter 1: Prom

**a/n Hey :) so I have no followers for this story yet but I was hoping if I posted a chapter up I would get some. Let me know what you guys think ^^ and please follow for more! Thank you.**

My arms were soar, nope they were beyond soar they were pretty pissed off at me right about now. I had been curling my long auburn hair for 2 hours now. I was still unsure if skipping the salon on prom night was the right decision or not. A lot of the other girls did it, I just had to be prideful and say no I can do my own hair and makeup.

Very typical of me and now here I was with only 20 minutes before my best friend Rachel arrives at my house and we have to leave to Prom. Her mom paid for her to go to a salon and get dolled up. Of course Rachel wasn't too thrilled about that but hey this night comes once a year only.

I slipped into my purple sparkly dress that made me look like a fairy just as Rae walked in my room. "Okay that dress is short." And compared to her very long black dress, of course it was.

I rolled my eyes ignoring her reverse compliment. My friends were always over protective of how I dressed but it was fine I understood why. "Yes but it's not as short as you all originally thought." I look in the mirror a bit disheartened, it's actually not as short as I thought it would be. It's kind of long."

"Oh my- I'm not going to even comment." She shook her head but she knew I was teasing her like always. "Do we have everything for tonight?"

I looked back at her a grinned mischievously "Ha! Do we! My sister has the beer in the trunk and on her way to practice she's gonna put the beer in my gym bag for me." I cheered gleefully but not too loud.

"Alright that's fine." Sigh, sometimes I feel she does not share my excitement as well as I do.

Tonight was more than just prom night, it was a chance to get together with my friends and have a good time. We would attempt to get drunk and not regret it in the morning. I couldn't wait for it.

* * *

"This is boring."

"Oh come on Kori this is only the time where we eat and then it gets turnt up trust me!" Artemis said looking at me with an excited look on her face.

I sighed rolling my eyes as I continuously played with my salad. "Cheer up, things will get fun." Garth said giving me a honest smile. He was my prom date, although he wasn't my first choice he was one I was thankful for making. He was a good friend despite being two years younger than me and only a sophomore. I had felt pressure to take someone better in a way like an jock simply because I was the senior and only head cheerleader. Oh well didn't end up going the way I dreamed. He was still nice company though.

"Hey here have my salad I don't want it." I said switching my full plate to his now empty one. "Really? Thanks!" He said and began munching. I smiled at his goofiness and looked around only to lock eyes with him. Xavier Red.

If the amount of butterflies that filled my stomach in this moment could be released this room would be filled. I took a deep swallow and turned away. No matter how many times my friends said he was all wrong for me I don't think I'll ever not regret walking away from giving him a chance. Mistake or no mistake he was one I would have rather learned from. Because in the end really I wasn't sure if my heart was still broken or empty.

Donna and Wally walk over from the other table my friends were sitting at, we were split into two tables since there was quite a bit of us today. "Hey what's up guys?" Rachel asks nonchalant. Our table was less filled than there's since they had dates.

"Those people are all couples." Donna said disgusted. I looked back and saw Conner feeding Megan a red cheery tomato while other of our coupled friends did couple like things. Ugh yuck.

"Well considering you brought your cousin to Prom that isn't entirely your fault you decided to sit there." Rachel pointed out. Wally shrugged and yawned. Poor kid he was only a freshman and had to get dragged into this. He was however to adorable for words and him and Donna matching tonight was so cute.

"When is the food gonna get here?!" Artemis whined. She had a spoon and fork in either hand. Rachel although not saying anything seemed to be thinking the same. The food arrived shortly after calming the blonde and raven haired duo. I ate some but noticing the meat decided to pass it along to Garth to finish off. Blood was not something I wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Hey what are you guys all doing here?" Connor said sitting down at our table followed by Megan. I looked at my baby cousin the intruder of our singles table. He was only a sophomore as well and though I didn't enjoy their relationship at first I was okay after knowing Megan was going to an instate college this year. As for me...

Megan looked between me and Garth as the chocolate cake was served to us which immediately took my attention away from what she said. I took a few bites settling my craving before tuning in again. "Little brother." She finished off frizzling his hair.

Those two I swear.

"Hey guys!" We turned around to be met by one of my former close best friends but still close enough friend Jason Todd who was standing next to a beautiful curvy girl in a white dress. Seriously she was ridiculously pretty. Who is she? "This is my girlfriend." He introduced. Oh right, the one he planned on marrying. I did not expect her to be so...

I swallowed hard what may have been pride or anger and gave my best smile. Being happy for people in love was not my strong suit these past two years. "Hi nice to meet you." I said waving friendly.

"She's hot." Artemis said licking chocolate off her fork after they left.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The lights dimmed as music slowly began to get louder. "Guys let's go!" I cheered but they didn't have to be told twice. "Finish this for me Garth, I don't want anymore." I said handing him the cake. He smiled and began eating while the rest of us, those who could dance any how, left for the dance floor.

**a/n Next chapter: Prom Night Aftermath, what happens on prom night stays on prom night.**

**aka don't make decisions when you're drunk.**


End file.
